Estrevista
by Aome12341
Summary: Una entrevista a los personajes de Inuyasha que responderan dudas, crearan situaciones incomodas e incluso intentos de asesinato...¡Hacia mi persona! o.o...
1. Capitulo 1 Introduccion

**Entrevista**

 **Capitulo 1…Denme sus preguntas.**

* * *

Una música estruendosa se empieza a escuchar por todo el estudio mientras la gente aplaudía.

-Es talentosa y simpática, siempre te hará pasar un buen rato, denle un gran aplauso a ¡Aome!-Anuncia el presentador al tiempo que una mujer de cabello castaño y corto hasta los hombros salía al escenario bajo los aplausos de la gente.

-¡Gracias!-Dice Aome con una gran sonrisa-Bueno, bueno, muchos ya me conocen por obras como **Pink Lady** , **Desearía nunca haberlo visto** y **Dolor de cabeza**.

La gente aplaude con fuerza inundando el estudio con el sonido, Aome hace un gesto con las manos para indicar que hagan silencio.

-Ahora mismo detrás de nuestro escenario tenemos a los invitados que vamos a entrevistar, sin embargo no quiero ser yo quien imponga las preguntas-Camina hasta un lado del escenario donde un joven le entrega una caja con una abertura estilo alcancía en la tapa-Quiero que ustedes fans hagan sus preguntas y las echen aquí.

El equipo de mantenimiento trae una mesa y la coloca en medio del escenario para que luego Aome coloque la caja en ese lugar.

-Los entrevistados serán los personajes de una de nuestras series favoritas, una de las que marco la infancia de muchos-Comienza a decir manteniendo el suspenso-Los personajes de Inuyasha.

El público estalla en aplausos nuevamente y Aome también aplaude.

-A los primeros que vamos a entrevistar serán a los malos malosos, el equipo de Naraku-La gente aplaude con menos fervor-Si, si, sé que no a todos les agradan estos tipos, pero hay mucha gente que quiere incluso violar al mismo Naraku y secuestrar a Hakudoshi (Y no digo que yo esté incluida en eso *cof**cof*), yendo al grano, todas las preguntas que quieran hacerle a este _**adorable**_ grupo, colóquenlas en la caja*

*Ya sean preguntas vergonzosas, incomodas e incluso inquietantes colóquenlas aquí, después de todo la que corre riesgo de morir a manos de estos tipos soy yo, y si alguien quiere hacer la pregunta directamente háganmelo saber, aquí los espero.

El público aplaude otra vez al tiempo que la música vuelve a sonar Aome empieza a bailar…Le hacen falta algunas clases.

 **Hasta la siguiente parte…**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todo el mundo! xD...Espero que les guste esta idea, esta historia es algo random que se me ocurrio hace poco y tenia ganas de ver que pasa xD.  
**

 **Dejen preguntas que les gustaria hacerles a estos personajes en los Reviews n_n.**

 **¡JA NE!**


	2. Capitulo 2 Equipo Naraku

**Hola a todos xD...¿Saben que? En lugar de estar escribiendo esto deberia terminar el capitulo de Vuelvo a verte...ñeee todo a su tiempo y si la inspiracion coopera xD.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **Entrevista**

 **Capitulo 2…Primera entrevista.**

* * *

La música estruendosa resuena, Aome sale al escenario bailando…repito, le hacen falta unas clases.

-¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡¿Listos para comenzar con esta descabellada entrevista?!-Grita haciendo al público gritar, silbar y aplaudir con fuerza-Muy bien, ¿Presentador?

-Y ahora pasaremos a presentar a nuestros entrevistados. Ella es hermosa, quiso conseguir su libertad y él se la concedió pero le dio un cruel final, denles la bienvenida a ¡Naraku y Kagura!

Ambos entran al estudio y se sientan en unas sillas previamente colocadas.

-El lo traiciono queriendo sustituirlo y ella no siente nada ¡Adelante, Kanna y Hakudoshi!

Ambos entran en el estudio, Hakudoshi hizo una señal obscena con una mano hacia la cabina del presentador y se sentó en su silla.

-Pero que grosero-Dice el presentador ofendido-El es su más fiel creación y el trabajo para el no por voluntad propia ¡Byakuya y Kohaku!

El público aplaude eufórico por la presencia de Kohaku quien se sentó en una silla un poco mas apartada del equipo Naraku.

-Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, fue el que perpetro la traición hacia Naraku y el otro es su niñera ¡Akago y Moryomaru!

Moryomaru entra con Akago en un cochecito, el mayor parecía algo molesto.

-¿Por qué esa cara Moryomaru?-Pregunta Aome con curiosidad luego de que el gigantón se sentara.

-¡No soy su niñera! ¡Soy su fiel sirviente!-Grita el hombre furibundo a punto de ir a la cabina del presentador y matarlo a golpes, lástima que el tipo ya se había ido, no le pagaban lo suficiente para quedarse durante la entrevista.

-Muy bien-Dice Aome con una sonrisa de burla-Comencemos con esto-Se acerca a la caja y la abre-Antes que nada, algunas de las preguntas en esta caja serán hechas por las personas que las dejaron, mas les vale no acercárseles si no quieren ser acusados de intento de homicidio, miren que están siendo filmados-Dice mirándolos con advertencia-¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra primera invitada! ¡Alex!

El publico estalla en aplausos mientras una joven de tez casi pálida, cabello negro y rojo en algunas partes largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos marrones salió de entre la multitud y bajo al escenario recibiendo un micrófono de parte del equipo de producción.

-Primero que nada bienvenida Alex-Dice Aome dándole unas palmadas en la espalda-Dime ¿Es verdad lo que me dijeron de que comes y comes dulces y no engordas?

-Si es verdad, yo tampoco sé por qué pasa pero…por lo menos no tengo que preocuparme por engordar-Responde Alex sonriendo.

-Muchas desearíamos que nos pasara algo como eso-Comenta Aome haciendo reír a algunas personas del público-Bueno ¿Lista para hacer tus preguntas?

-Claro que si-Responde Alex con entusiasmo.

-Bien veamos…-Aome saca uno de los papeles de la caja y se lo da.

-Kagura ¿Cual es el ataque tuyo que crees que es el más efectivo para eliminar a tus enemigos?

Kagura se puso a pensar, ¿Cuál era el más efectivo?

-Supongo que sería el Ryuuha no Mai (Danza del dragón o de las serpientes), con los tornados creados puedo aniquilar a mis enemigos con gran facilidad-Responde la mujer de ojos rojos-Pude incluso haber aniquilado a Naraku con ese ataque pero el muy bastardo tenía mi corazón en su poder.

-¿Tu qué piensas de eso Naraku?-Pregunta Aome echándole leña al fuego.

-Que hubiera perdido el tiempo, nunca habría podido ponerme un dedo encima y nunca podrá hacerlo-Responde el hanyou con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡¿Quieres que te muestre lo contrario?!-Grita Kagura levantándose de su asiento preparándose para matar a Naraku allí mismo.

-Inténtalo si es que puedes-Reta Naraku mirándola desafiante.

Kagura estuvo a punto de echársele encima pero los de seguridad intervinieron sacándola de allí, producción quedo en acuerdo de dejarla fuera hasta que se calmara.

-Ok, sigamos con la siguiente pregunta-Dice Aome mirando a Alex que asintió.

-Kanna te adoro y eres mi personaje favorito, y en algunos fics te ponen que te resucitaron y algo en ti cambio y fuiste capaz de tener emociones y expresarlas, ¿Eso acaso es posible? Y si lo es ¿Serias capaz de intentarlo o crees que podrías manejarlo fácilmente? ¿O se te complicara algo?

La peliblanca la miraba con sus ojos negros y carentes de emoción, no parecía dispuesta a responder eso, pero otra persona sí.

-Byakuya-Nombra Aome al observar como el otro agitaba su brazo como una lombriz.

-Con permiso señorita Alex, yo responderé a esas preguntas-Dice Byakuya con una sonrisa, Alex le hizo una señal de que siguiera adelante-Con respecto a lo primero yo creo que sí, pero no al momento de ser resucitada sino que con el tiempo pueda ir despertando esas emociones, ya que como todos sabemos ella representa a la nada y es como una linda muñequita de porcelana.

Byakuya hace una pequeña pausa para acariciarle la cabeza a la niña que ni se inmuto.

-Si en dado caso la reviven como una humana común y corriente puede que con el tiempo obtenga emociones, pero si al revivir es igual que ahora pues…dudo mucho que algo así suceda-Se encoge de hombros-Con respecto a lo segundo yo creo que debería intentarlo, ya si se le hace difícil y no puede soportarlo es cosa suya.

-Baya, Kanna ¿Tu qué piensas?, un asentimiento si crees que la respuesta de Byakuya es acertada y una negativa si no-Dice Aome mirando a la niña que la observo.

Kanna tardo unos momentos, pero al final asintió apoyando la respuesta de su…¿Hermano? Bueno que importa.

-Interesante-Comenta Aome con una mano en la barbilla-La última pregunta.

-Bien, Hakudoshi ¿Serias capaz de hacer yaoi con Kohaku? Y si lo hicieran ¿Quién sería el seme y quien el uke? ¿O ambos serian ukes?-Alex mira al albino con ojos brillantes.

Hakudoshi por su parte la observaba como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente, tenia deseos de ir allí y clavarle su cuchilla en el cuello, por otro lado Kohaku estaba petrificado mirando a la chica con un tic en el ojo ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-Oh Dios-Dice Aome a punto de reírse de las caras de ambos pero se conformo con solo sonreír con burla, se apoya en la mesa con ambos brazos-Vamos, vamos ¿Por qué no responden los dos? No se queden callados, todos queremos saber sus respuestas.

El público anima con algunos aplausos. Una risa se escucho subiendo al escenario, Kagura estaba llorando de la risa, se acerco a su lugar como pudo y se sentó aun riendo más fuerte, Naraku resistía reírse como podía al igual que Akago y Byakuya ya que Moryomaru también reía a carcajadas.

-Esa es la mejor pregunta que eh escuchado en todas las entrevistas que eh tenido-Dice Kagura tratando de calmarse-Si quieres yo respondo a eso-Sonríe de manera maliciosa.

Alex y Aome se miraron y se susurraron algunas cosas llegando a un acuerdo.

-Por favor Kagura ¿Serias tan amable?-Dice Alex con una sonrisa igual de maliciosa que la de la manipuladora de los vientos-¿Quién de ellos sería el uke?

-Sin duda alguna el uke seria Hakudoshi-Responde Kagura ensanchando su sonrisa, el albino quiso achicharrarla con la mirada.

-¿Por qué seria yo el uke?-Pregunta el albino indignado.

-¿Estás diciendo que preferirías ser el seme de la relación?-Pregunta Aome señalando al albino.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!-Grita Hakudoshi histérico a punto de lanzarse al primero que se le atravesara en frente.

Kohaku estaba rojo de la vergüenza, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, que el escenario se prendiera en llamas, que lo partiera un rayo o lo que fuera.

-Pero lo insinuaste-Dice Kagura aun sonriendo señalando al albino con su abanico.

Hakudoshi se harto y se abalanzo contra Kagura que se defendió de su ataque, una nube de polvo los envolvió a ambos, los otros se quitaron del camino una vez comenzaron a llevar la pelea a todo el escenario, Aome sonó un silbato que saco de quien sabe dónde y dos monigotes de seguridad los agarraron haciéndoles una llave para evitar que se movieran.

-¡Ya verás cuando me libere! ¡Desearas nunca haber aceptado venir aquí!-Grita Hakudoshi tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-¡En primer lugar yo nunca acepte! ¡De hecho ninguno lo hizo! ¡Nos durmieron con un gas y nos trajeron aquí!-Grita Kagura también tratando de zafarse.

Las miradas del público se dirigieron a Aome que al notar que la miraban volteo.

-¿Qué? Era la única forma de traerlos aquí sin que se resintieran o se negaran-Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y de donde sacaste el gas?-Pregunta Alex muy interesada, tal vez lo usaría en algún momento para secuestrar a alguien del elenco.

-Me lo dio una amiga perteneciente a una tripulación pirata-Responde Aome tomando los demás papeles de la caja para acomodarlos en sus manos-El cocinero de la tripulación nunca dejo de acosarme…y ahora que lo recuerdo le debo mucho dinero a esa mujer y mientras más me tarde mas intereses me cobrara-Deja los papeles nuevamente en la caja para volver a revolverlos.

-Nunca le pidas algo a un avaro-Dice Alex, en el fondo se escucho a alguien gritar "¡No soy avara, solo me gusta el dinero!"

-De acuerdo, gracias por participar Alex, espero que vuelvas con más preguntas para los siguientes entrevistados del elenco-Dice Aome dándole un abrazo a Alex felicitándola por la última pregunta.

Alex devolvió el micrófono y regreso a su asiento. Aome saco un papel de la caja y lo leyó mientras los monigotes de seguridad hacían a Hakudoshi y a Kagura sentarse en sus lugares quedándose cerca por si a las dudas.

-Esta pregunta es de alguien que prefirió permanecer en el anonimato-Dice Aome llamando la atención de todos nuevamente-Va dirigida a Naraku ¿Cuáles eran tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Kikyo?

Ya se esperaba una pregunta como esa, no era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba con respecto a eso y ya estaba cansado de explicarles siempre lo mismo.

-Yo nunca tuve sentimientos hacia esa mujer, solo era un estorbo-Responde iracundo.

-Ah pero ¿Por qué nunca te atreviste a lastimarla?-Pregunta Aome con suspicacia.

-¿Crees de verdad que no lo deseaba? Todo fue culpa del bastardo de Onigumo, por su estúpido corazón humano no podía ponerle un solo dedo encima, estaba muy obsesionado con ella-Responde mirando a Akago con desprecio siendo devuelta la mirada.

-Que rudo-Dice Aome con un toque de sarcasmo que gracias a Dios nadie noto-El mismo anónimo pregunta, Kohaku ¿Crees que haya sido posible que Kanna y tu pudieran estar juntos como pareja?...Que pregunta tan rara-Dice observando la nota-En fin ¿Kohaku?

-Em bueno yo…-El chiquillo no sabía que responder a eso-La verdad es que…nunca pensé en ella como pareja, ni siquiera la veo como algo más que una posible amiga-Responde rascándose una mejilla.

-Muy bien, la verdad es que yo tampoco los veo así, éste anónimo está loco…o loca-Dice Aome dejando el papel en la mesa-Y para que no me maten no tengo nada en contra de los que gustan de esa pareja, hay muchos tipos de ellas sobre todo…

Es interrumpida por su celular que comenzó a sonar.

-Esperen un segundo-Saca su teléfono y ve un mensaje, lo lee y guarda el teléfono sin contestar, en primera porque era de mala educación teniendo tanta gente en frente y en segunda porque no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de contestarle-Steve, ven aquí-Llama a un joven del equipo de producción-¿Quién le dio un celular al rubio de cejas rizadas de la última fila?-Pregunta apagando el micrófono para que nadie la escuchara.

-¿Un celular?-Dice Steve comenzando a buscar en sus bolcillos, al no encontrar el aparato tomo un wokitoki que llevaba en su cinturón-Seguridad, quítenle el teléfono a Kuroashi y lleven a la gata ladrona al cuarto de castigos-Se aleja de allí.

Aome niega con la cabeza y vuelve a encender el micrófono.

-Lamento mucho esa vergonzosa interrupción pero…hubo un pequeño percance con los chicos que entrevistare la próxima semana, están aquí para ver cómo será la entrevista-Dice mirando hacia atrás donde dos monigotes de seguridad agarraban a una chica pelirroja y la sacaban de allí-En fin, continuemos.

Aome revisa varios papeles hasta encontrar el que estaba buscando.

-Estas preguntas las hace una amiga mía que desgraciadamente no pudo venir, de cariño le digo Chibi, porque es chiquita y es tan adorable que provoca aplastarla-Dice con una sonrisa-Bien, la primera va para Hakudoshi ¿Alguna vez has llegado a ver a Naraku como a un padre?

El albino se puso a meditar una respuesta bajo la atenta mirada del susodicho.

-La verdad es que alguna vez lo vi así, pero con el tiempo deje de hacerlo cuando me di cuenta de que ese corazón humano que tenia lo hacía débil-Responde mirando a Akago y a Naraku con profundo desprecio-Fue por eso que decidí traicionarlo para así poder ocupar su lugar y hacer lo que él nunca pudo lograr, obtener la perla y aniquilar a mis enemigos.

-Hmp, ni siquiera pudiste con Inuyasha y el monje ¿Qué te hacía pensar que pudiste acabar conmigo?-Pregunta Naraku con suspicacia y arrogancia-Además ¿Quieres que te recuerde que sin mí no existirías?

-Hablando de eso Naraku la siguiente pregunta va para ti-Dice Aome captando su atención y evitando que matara (de nuevo) a Hakudoshi antes de acabar la entrevista-Si sabias que Akago y Hakudoshi te traicionarían ¿Por qué los creaste?-Deja el papel a un lado en la mesa-Bueno todos sabemos que al principio lo hiciste para deshacerte de tu corazón humano pero, ¿Por qué cuando cortaron al bebe por la mitad dejaste la mitad de Hakudoshi con vida?

-Porque era un peón importante en mi plan para obtener la perla, una vez la obtuviera me desharía de ambos-Responde Naraku conservando la arrogancia en cada palabra.

-¿También de Akago?-Pregunta Aome curiosa.

-No lo mataría pues si lo hiciera yo también moriría-Responde Naraku, como si eso no lo supiera nadie-Pero si lo mantendría encerrado en alguna parte para mantener mi corazón a salvo.

Aome asintió en comprensión y volvió a tomar el papel dudando sobre hacer la última pregunta o no con una sonrisa que hacía notar su intento por no reírse.

-No sé si debería hacer esta pregunta-Blande el papel con las ansias carcomiéndola.

-Solo hazla ya para acabar con este martirio-Dice Moryomaru de mal humor, ya quería largarse de ahí.

-De acuerdo, esta pregunta también va para ti Naraku-Dice Aome aun con esa sonrisa-Todos los aquí presentes sabemos que existen ciertos fics yaoi-Dice haciendo a Naraku tensarse-En estos te emparejan con cierto Daiyoukai del cual no requiero hacer mención ¿O sí?-Ve como Hakudoshi le decía sin hablar "Dilo"-Seshomaru.

Kagura escupió el agua que estaba tomando de una botella empapando al que se la había llevado, el cual se fue refunfuñando y soltando maldiciones. La oji roja observaba a la castaña como diciendo "Si lees esa pregunta te matare", pero Aome no le hizo ni el menor caso, como si no estuviera allí.

-La pregunta va así ¿Qué piensas de estos fics? Y ¿Alguna vez pensaste que Seshomaru era atractivo?-Lee la pregunta siendo observada por una mirada que prometía mucho dolor hacia ella y la persona que había mandado la pregunta.

-Nunca eh pensado en tal cosa-Responde resistiendo las ganas de atravesarla con sus tentáculos, no podía volver a la cárcel-Pienso que las personas que escriben eso están verdaderamente enfermas.

-No lo sé…yo leí uno una vez y…tu como uke no te ves nada mal-Dice Aome ensanchando su sonrisa.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ¡La mataría! ¡Juraba que lo haría allí mismo!, los tipos de seguridad que estaban detrás de Hakudoshi y Kagura se movilizaron y lo agarraron de los brazos, pero el hanyou tenía mucha fuerza y casi se les escapa de no ser porque otros dos monigotes de seguridad los ayudaron a sacarlo de allí para que se calmara. Hakudoshi, Moryomaru y Akago reían a carcajadas, Kagura debía admitir que la reacción de su **"padre"** le hacía mucha gracia, Byakuya se levanto siguiendo a los guardias para tratar de tranquilizar a Naraku.

-Bien, antes de que me maten voy a hacer las últimas preguntas-Dice Aome sacando el ultimo papel dejando la caja vacía-Uff, que suerte, ninguna de estas preguntas va para Naraku-Se pasa una mano por la frente como si quitara un sudor invisible-Estas son hechas por otra amiga a la que llamamos Pinky, le fascina el rosa, siempre lleva algo de ese color consigo, una chaqueta, unos zapatos e incluso un pantalón o una camisa.

Hizo una pausa observando al productor que le hacía unas señas con la mano de que no quedaba mucho tiempo, Aome asintió entendiendo el mensaje y continuó.

-Kagura, sé que es obvio pero no viviré feliz hasta oírlo de ti ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia Seshomaru?-Mira a Kagura que se veía algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

-La verdad es…que nunca logre comprender el sentimiento del todo-Responde Kagura analizándose-Pero creo que podría decirse que estoy enamorada de él, así de simple-Se encoje de hombros.

-Y nunca se lo dijiste porque…-Dice Aome para que ella continuara.

-Porque Naraku pudo haber usado eso en mi contra-Responde Kagura echándose aire con su abanico.

-Es verdad, a veces olvido lo cruel que puede llegar a ser esa araña-Dice Aome mirando la última pregunta-Bien la ultima, Akago ¿Por qué sabiendo que Naraku podría hacerte regresar a su cuerpo en cualquier momento decidiste traicionarlo? ¿O es que no tenías la menor idea de que podía hacer eso?

-La verdad es que nunca espere que fuera capaz de introducir su corazón humano de nuevo en su cuerpo siendo que lo detestaba-Responde el bebe-Así que eso fue una gran sorpresa para mí.

-Bueno eso fue todo por hoy-Dice Aome mientras la música estruendosa inunda el estudio al tiempo que el equipo Naraku y Kohaku se iban de allí-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en sintonizar, los siguientes en ser entrevistados serán los siete guerreros-El público aplaude con entusiasmo-Y para la última entrevista tendremos a nuestro adorado equipo Inuyasha con algunos invitados extra-El público aplaude con euforia.

 **Detrás del escenario.**

¿Qué piensa el equipo Naraku ahora?

-Quítenme las malditas cámaras de en medio-Dice Naraku apartando la cámara con una mano furibundo expulsando veneno.

…

-La verdad es que fue un poco divertido, ver a Naraku enfurecerse de esa manera por unas simples preguntas fue muy divertido-Dice Kagura con una sonrisa de burla caminando junto a la cámara-Y ni que decir de la pregunta que le hicieron a Hakudoshi jajaja, esto es algo que le recordare por meses.

…

-¿Bromeas? Esta pu** entrevista fue una mi****, nunca más volveré a confiarme ante chicas locas como ella que porten una capsula extraña en sus manos-Dice Hakudoshi con furia.

…

Byakuya y Moryomaru se negaron a dar su opinión, el primero porque no quería hacer enojar a Naraku y el segundo porque estaba muerto de la risa, tanto así que le dio un paro respiratorio y tuvieron que llevarlo de emergencia al hospital. Akago no quiso cooperar amenazando de muerte tanto al productor como a Aome.

Kohaku tampoco dijo nada porque estaba muy avergonzado y de todos modos…el volvería y esperaba no tener que pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

…

-Recuerden dejar sus preguntas a los siete guerreros en los Reviews, ya sea incomoda, comprometedora e incluso indecente la hare aun a costa de mi propia vida-Dice Aome con una sonrisa llevando una mano a su cuello-Nos veremos en la siguiente edición de **Entrevista.**

 **Hasta la siguiente parte…**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado xD...Me dio tanta risa escribir esto que me quede sin aire xD...¡Gracias Alex por participar en la primera entrevista! ¡Espero dejes nuevas preguntas xD!  
**

 **¡QUIERO VER SANGRE! Digo...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS PREGUNTAS EN LOS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE!**


	3. Capitulo 3 Siete guerreros

**Hola, hola, ¿Como han estado? ¿Tuvieron una buena semana? xD.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **Entrevista**

 **Capitulo 2…Segunda entrevista.**

* * *

Nuestra adorada música comienza a sonar y Aome sale al escenario saludando…buf, menos mal, no tuvimos que presenciar su horrible baile esta vez.

-¡Hola de nuevo damas y caballitos!-Grita entusiasmada bajo los aplausos del público-Vamos a comenzar nuestra entrevista, presentador haz los honores.

-Es un bicho raro especialista en venenos y las mujeres le huyen, denle un fuerte aplauso a ¡Mukotsu!

El enano entra enviándoles besos a las mujeres que se estremecieron de asco y se sienta en una silla con un aura depresiva.

-El es un doctor con doble personalidad y él un gigante cuyo origen es desconocido ¡Suikotsu y Kyokotsu!

Ambos entran con sonrisas arrogantes y se sientan en sus lugares.

-El es una especie de cyborg y él un pirómano experto y por lo visto su mejor amigo ¡Ginkotsu y Renkotsu!

Renkotsu saluda con una mano y una sonrisa al público, algunas mujeres se volvieron locas, ambos se sientan en sus lugares.

-El…o ella…tiene un sexo dudoso y él es…¿En serio tengo que decirlo?-Pregunta el presentador recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Aome desde el escenario-Y él es el más sexy de los siete ¡Jakotsu y Bankotsu!

Jakotsu entra guiñándole un ojo a los hombres causándoles arcadas, algunos hasta fueron a vomitar, aunque algunos raritos le devolvieron el saludo con un aplauso y un silbido, mientras Bankotsu entraba con una sonrisa sexy, de esas que te derriten por dentro y por fuera, ambos se sientan en sus lugares al tiempo que los guardias de seguridad evitaban que las mujeres locas subieran al escenario y se abalanzaran sobre el pobre Bankotsu…Aome también hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tirársele encima y llevárselo a un cuarto oscuro.

-Calma, calma, no dejen que se alboroten sus hormonas señoritas-Dice Aome con una sonrisa de abstinencia-Se que todas queremos hacer lo mismo pero hay que ser fuertes y resistir-Bate un puño frente a si aun sonriendo pero esta vez tratando de aguantar la risa que le causaba la situación.

Los siete guerreros observaban la escena divertidos, aunque Mukotsu aun seguía deprimido ahora en una esquina del escenario.

-De acuerdo vamos a empezar con esto-Anuncia Aome una vez todo estuvo en relativa calma acercándose a la mesa para abrir la caja-Antes que nada recuerden que algunas de las preguntas que están aquí serán hechas por las personas que las dejaron, están siendo filmados en caso de quieran matar a alguno-Los mira con advertencia-Ahora, démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra primera invitada de hoy ¡Ven aquí Saipu!

El público estalla en aplausos al tiempo que una chica de cabello castaño claro ondulado casi rubio y ojos del color del café más oscuro baja al escenario recibiendo un micrófono, un aura fría la rodeaba, su cara permanecía inexpresiva, recordaba a cierto Daiyoukai, ¿Seria una hermana perdida de Seshomaru acaso?

-Bienvenida Saipu, es bueno ver que te animaste a participar-Dice Aome con una sonrisa-¿Lista para hacer tus preguntas?

-Oh claro que si-Responde Saipu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bien, déjame ver-Aome busca el papel en la caja y se lo da-Ten.

-Jakotsu ¿Eres hombre o mujer?-Pregunta Saipu volviendo a su semblante estoico mirando al guerrero que parpadeo un par de veces.

-Soy hombre desde luego-Responde Jakotsu un tanto ofendido-Puede que tenga esta voz y esta apariencia, pero soy un hombre.

-Aja-Dice Saipu no muy convencida de que esa fuera la verdad.

-¡Es la verdad!-Grita Jakotsu a punto de levantarse de la silla.

-Tranquilo Jakotsu, no queremos empezar con las peleas, ya tuvimos suficiente en la entrevista anterior-Dice Aome haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se quedara sentado-Haz tu siguiente pregunta.

-Bien ahora dime ¿Por qué te gusta Inuyasha?

-Eso es muy simple, es un chico muy apuesto y además me encantan esas orejitas sobre su cabeza-Responde Jakotsu con corazones rodeándolo.

-¿A quién no?-Pregunta Aome con estrellitas en los ojos y sonriendo con malicia-Sigamos con esto antes de que vaya a la habitación donde se encuentran Inuyasha y los demás y secuestre al pobre…que lo hare de todos modos.

-Mukotsu-El aludido la mira por sobre su hombro-¿Por qué quisiste hacer a Kagome tu mujer?

El enano con pinta de árabe se levanto del suelo y regreso a su asiento.

-Porque es una mujer muy linda-Responde con una sonrisa babosa-Yo nunca eh podido quedarme con una chica linda porque mis hermanos siempre se las acaparan.

-No es que tu cara ayude mucho-Dice Bankotsu con burla ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su hermano-Hasta Renkotsu consigue atraer a algunas mujeres a pesar de tener la cara que tiene.

-¿Qué estas insinuando con eso?-Preguntan Mukotsu y Renkotsu con una venita saltándoles en la sien.

-No insinúo nada, todos saben que YO soy el más sexy de los siete-Responde Bankotsu con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

Renkotsu y Mukotsu estuvieron a punto de tirárseles encima, pero los monigotes de seguridad los sostuvieron para evitarlo.

-Ya empezamos-Dice Aome haciéndose un facepalm-Es hora de que añada un comentario femenino aquí-Dice llamando la atención de todos, incluidos los guerreros que querían matar a su hermano-Bankotsu, perdona que te contradiga pero, admito que eres el más sexy de los siete, pero Suikotsu con la apariencia del doctor te hace competencia.

Suikotsu sonrió con arrogancia, tenía la apariencia del doctor pero estaba en su personalidad asesina, para no espantar a la gente le pidieron que se quedara así. Bankotsu se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo, no podía discutir con eso, después de todo era una mujer quien lo decía y en esas cosas él sabía bien que las mujeres nunca se equivocaban. Los guardias de seguridad hicieron a Renkotsu y Mukotsu sentarse en sus asientos nuevamente y al igual que hicieron con Hakudoshi y Kagura se quedaron cerca por si a las dudas, aunque sabían que de nada iba a servir.

-Bien Saipu, haz tu última pregunta para este equipo-Dice Aome.

-Bankotsu-Dice Saipu permitiéndose expresar una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Qué opinas de una relación yaoi entre Inuyasha y tú?

Aome abrió la boca para soltar una risotada, al darse cuenta se tapo la boca con una mano y miro la reacción de Bankotsu, éste tenía el rostro desencajado, la boca abierta y un tic en el ojo dejaban notar lo consternado que estaba por esa pregunta. Sin razón aparente la nariz de Jakotsu comenzó a sangrar a chorros, al parecer imaginarse a su hermano con Inuyasha fue demasiado para él pues se desmayo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Vamos Bankotsu, responde-Anima Aome tapándose la nariz con una mano, por lo visto también había comenzado a sangrar al igual que muchas otras espectadoras, Steve de producción le paso un pañuelo y un trozo de papel mientras los de seguridad sacaban a Jakotsu de allí.

-¡No voy a responder a eso!-Grita Bankotsu a punto de tomar su Banryu y cortar a la mitad a ambas chicas.

-Oh vamos solo tienes que decir qué opinas, nada mas-Dice Aome con voz nasal debido a los pequeños pedazos de papel que tenía en su nariz.

-¿Que qué opino? Te diré que opino, que están enfermas-Dice Bankotsu cruzándose de brazos furibundo.

-Muy bien-Dice Aome acercándose a Saipu-Gracias por participar Saipu, vi las preguntas que les harás a los del equipo Inuyasha, va a ser muy divertido-Sonríe con burla mientras Saipu devuelve el micrófono y regresa a su asiento-Y ahora leeré la pregunta de un anónimo que va hacia Kyokotsu-Saca un papel de la caja-Dime ¿De verdad eres humano o eres alguna especie de semi-gigante? Y en caso de que seas humano ¿Eres caníbal?

-Soy humano-Responde el gigantón-Y la palabra caníbal suena muy fea, yo preferiría decir que me gusta la carne de mis semejantes.

-De acueeerdo-Dice Aome aturdida ante la perturbadora respuesta dejando el papel en la mesa-Demosle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestra segunda invitada, ya hizo unas preguntas al equipo Naraku y viene con todas las intenciones de hacer sufrir a este equipo también, ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a Alex!

El público aplaude con euforia mientras la pelinegra baja al escenario recibiendo el micrófono.

-Hola Alex es bueno tenerte de regreso-Dice Aome dándole un abrazo a la chica.

-Es bueno volver-Dice la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien, comencemos con tus preguntas-Aome saca el papel de la caja y se lo da-Adelante.

-Muy bien, ya que Jakotsu aun no ah regresado comenzare con Bankotsu-Dice Alex haciendo al chico tensarse-Tranquilo no te preguntare nada vergonzoso… _aun-_ Susurra lo ultimo para luego carraspear-Bankotsu, de los 7 guerreros eres mi favorito, pero en fin siempre tuve esta duda en la cabeza ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió que Naraku tal vez solo te estaba utilizando para matar a Inuyasha y obtener sus fragmentos de la perla?

Bankotsu suspiro aliviado, se puso a meditar en la respuesta.

-Eso lo supe desde un principio-Responde con una mano en la barbilla.

-Y si lo sabías ¿Por qué trabajaste para él?-Pregunta Aome quitándose el papel de la nariz para tirarlo a la basura.

-Porque era algo que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, con tal de conseguir el poder que estaba buscando no me importo trabajar para esa maldita alimaña-Responde Bankotsu encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok, siguiente pregunta-Dice Aome mirando a Alex que asintió.

-Suikotsu siempre quise saber si alguna vez tú y el doctor Suikotsu tuvieron algo así como…una conversación en su cabeza o si solo se la pasaban peleando por el control de su cuerpo.

-Lo segundo, nunca me intereso hablar con ese patético doctor-Responde Suikotsu con desprecio-Siempre tratando de suprimir su lado asesino en vez de aceptarlo, no tolero a los débiles como él.

-Interesante, aunque eso era algo que muchos esperábamos, después de todo nunca vimos que tuvieran una muy buena relación que se diga-Dice Aome.

En eso Jakotsu regreso al escenario ya calmado, su hemorragia nasal había cesado y se veía perfectamente, puede que un poco pálido por la pérdida de sangre, pero perfectamente.

-Jakotsu, justo al que quería ver-Dice Alex llamando la atención del guerrero-Dime, ¿Si tuvieras que escoger entre Inuyasha y Seshomaru a cual escogerías? ¿O te quedarías con ambos?, ya depende de ti lo que quieras hacer con ellos pero si es algo pervertido no me molestaría que me dieras los detalles-Dice con una sonrisa entre picara y maliciosa.

Jakotsu se puso a pensar…luego sonrió.

-Admito que Seshomaru es muy apuesto, pero mi adorado Inuyasha le gana con esas lindas orejitas que tanto adoro-Responde llevándose ambas manos al rostro como una colegiala enamorada-¿De verdad estas interesada en saber lo que haría con él?-Pregunta con una sonrisa pervertida.

Alex asintió con tanta rapidez que parecía que se le fuera a caer la cabeza, Jakotsu la llamo con un dedo y ella se acerco, comenzó a decirle unas cuantas cosas y los ojos de la chica se abrían cada vez más con cada palabra mientras tapaba su boca con una mano, a las últimas palabras su nariz comenzó a sangrar y tuvo que pasar su mano a su nariz mientras Jakotsu se separaba de ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Alex se alejo de él y regreso con Aome quien ya la esperaba con un pañuelo y un trozo de papel.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta la castaña con una sonrisa de burla.

-Oh estoy más que bien-Responde Alex con voz nasal debido a su nariz tapada por el papel.

-¿Aun puedes hacer tu última pregunta?-Pregunta Aome recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte-Pues adelante.

-Bankotsu sabes que es el yaoi ¿Cierto? Y…¿Saldrías conmigo?-Pregunta esto último con brillitos en los ojos.

-Primero si, se lo que es el yaoi y déjenme aclarar que no soy de los que batean para ese lado ¿Entendido?-Responde Bankotsu levemente irritado-Y segundo no saldría contigo ni en un millón de años, no porque estés mal, de hecho eres linda y hasta sexy, pero no saldría con una fanática del yaoi ni aunque me partiera un rayo.

-No importa, de todos modos solo lo decía de broma-Dice Alex con una gran sonrisa agitando una mano como si espantara una mosca-Ya me imaginaba que me mandarías al diablo así que…-Se encoge de hombros.

-Muy bien, gracias por volver a participar en la entrevista Alex-Dice Aome acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo-Espero que dejes preguntas para los siguientes entrevistados.

-Eso tenlo por seguro-Dice Alex para luego alejarse, devolver el micrófono y regresar a su asiento.

-Bien, hare otra pregunta perteneciente a otro anónimo, Bankotsu, Renkotsu ¿Quién de ustedes dos es el más fuerte?-Pregunta Aome mirándolos con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa que parecía decirles "¿Y bien? ¿Qué responden?"

-Por supuesto que el mas fuerte soy yo-Responden ambos, al darse cuenta se miran entre ellos con el ceño fruncido-No yo lo soy-Vuelven a hablar al mismo tiempo encabronándose el uno al otro.

-Deja de decir tonterías Renkotsu, ambos sabemos que yo soy el más fuerte-Dice Bankotsu señalándose con el pulgar mientras una venita saltaba en su cabeza.

-Debes estar soñando, yo soy el más fuerte-Dice Renkotsu de igual manera.

-¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?-Pregunta Bankotsu levantándose y tomando su Banryu listo para medir fuerzas.

-Por mí no hay problema-Responde Renkotsu también levantándose y tomando su cantimplora preparándose para soplar su fuego…el cual lanzo sin previo aviso hacia su hermano que lo bloqueo con su alabarda.

Justo cuando Bankotsu iba a arrojarse a Renkotsu Aome soplo su silbato para que los guardias de seguridad volvieran y atraparan a esos dos.

-Nenas, nenas ambas son bonitas ¿Si?, no quiero que incendien mi escenario-Dice refiriéndose a Renkotsu que bufo con fastidio-Ahora cálmense, si no fuera porque uno de ustedes tiene que responder una pregunta de otra invitada los sacaría de aquí.

Los guardias hicieron a ambos sentarse en sus lugares nuevamente, aun se mandaban miradas que esperaban matara al otro.

-Muy bien, demosle la bienvenida a nuestra tercera invitada ¡Adelante Yami!

Una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos grises bajo al escenario entre aplausos y silbidos, producción le entrego el micrófono y se acerco a Aome.

-Bienvenida Yami, me alegra que te animaras a participar-Dice Aome con una sonrisa-¿Lista para hacer tus preguntas?

-Claro que si-Responde Yami animada.

-Muy bien, aquí tienes-Aome le entrega su papel.

-Bankotsu, te han puesto en muchos fics con Kagome, ¿Qué opinas de ellos, te gusta la idea?

Bankotsu se puso a meditar, la miko era linda lo admitía…

-Pues…no está nada mal, la sacerdotisa en muy bonita y si no fuera por cierto perro rabioso puede que hubiera huido con ella-Responde el ojiazul con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Vaya, por cierto, hay varios fics de ambos que tienen lemon, o por Dios ¿Qué opinas de esos?-Dice Aome abanicándose con unos papeles que saco de la caja.

El líder de los siete guerreros se puso a meditar nuevamente, se limito a sonreír de manera lujuriosa y pervertida dando a entender sus pensamientos.

-Esa es suficiente respuesta para mí-Dice Yami guardando el papel en un bolsillo.

-Ok, ahora vamos a hacer otras preguntas de anónimos-Dice Aome pasándole unos papeles a Yami que los tomo un poco confundida-Quiero que me eches una mano esta vez, descuida los guardias de seguridad te protegerán-Añade al observar la cara de pánico de la chica.

-De acuerdo, esta pregunta va para Renkotsu y Ginkotsu, ¿Cómo fue que Ginkotsu termino convertido en un cyborg?-Yami lee la tarjeta y mara a los mencionados con intriga.

-¿Puedes responder tu Ginkotsu?-Pregunta Aome.

-Si, si, si, si.

-Ok, mejor que responda Renkotsu-Dice Aome sonriendo.

-Bien verán, Ginkotsu y yo de niños vivíamos en la misma aldea, todo era muy tranquilo a decir verdad, tanto que a veces llegaba a ser aburrido-Responde Renkotsu con cara de fastidio-Un día mientras fui a cazar con mi padre unos bandidos atacaron la aldea, la incendiaron y robaron todo lo de valor y se llevaron a las mujeres, cuando llegamos a la aldea fuimos a tratar de detener a los bandidos pero ya era tarde, mataron a mi padre y yo quede inconsciente.

Aome y Yami asienten mientras los otros guerreros escuchaban con atención, no tenían ni idea de que eso le había pasado a su hermano, aunque bueno, no es que se hubieran interesado por el pasado de los otros alguna vez.

-Cuando desperté estaba lloviendo y el fuego ya se había apagado, camine por todas partes hasta que encontré a Ginkotsu debajo de unos escombros, era una suerte que siguiera con vida-Continua Renkotsu con nostalgia-Lo saque de allí como pude y al hacerlo note las graves quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, lo cargue en mi espalda y lo lleve a una cueva a las afueras de la aldea y allí comencé a "reconstruirlo", y así fue como termino convertido en cyborg.

-Que historia tan conmovedora-Dice Aome sonándose la nariz.

-Es…algo tan increíble-Dice Yami de igual forma-La historia me llego al corazón.

De hecho, la historia llego al corazón de todos, incluidos los guerreros, Jakotsu lloraba a moco tendido abrazado a Bankotsu que le daba leves palmadas en la espalda resistiendo las ganas de llorar, Kyokotsu se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo que luego utilizo para sonarse la nariz y volver a sus ojos…que asco. Mukotsu lloraba como una fuente con un antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos, Suikotsu estaba conmovido, pero mantenía una cara seria que demostraba que no se quebraba tan fácilmente.

-Bueno…esta pregunta va para Mukotsu-Dice Aome tratando de calmarse-¿Quién te enseño todo lo que sabes acerca de venenos? ¿O lo aprendiste tu solo?

-Lo aprendí solo-Responde el enano secando sus lágrimas, pero luego volvió a llorar cual fuente, producción decidió sacarlo de allí para que se calmara.

-Ya que estamos más calmados, leamos las últimas preguntas de esta entrevista-Dice Aome revisando los papeles que tenía en mano-Son de una hermosa joven llamada Hikar, dejo una fotografía suya para ti Bankotsu-Dice con una sonrisa picara-¿Serias tan amable de llevársela?

Yami asintió y tomo la fotografía, corrió hacia Bankotsu para entregársela y regreso con Aome. Bankotsu observo la fotografía embobado, en ella aparecía una hermosa youkai usando un seductor vestido rojo sangre, su largo cabello de un intenso color negro con las puntas azules dejaba caer un mechón por sobre uno de sus hombros, sonreía con una mezcla de amabilidad y malicia combinadas con una sensualidad tremenda. Bankotsu vio como sus hermanos trataron de acercarse a mirar, pero no se los permitió guardando la fotografía con recelo en la armadura que cubría su pecho ganándose una mirada de reproche de todos.

-Muy bien, antes que nada Hikar dice que eres muy apuesto y que quiere violarte-Aome lee el papel tratando de evitar reírse con ganas de la escena frente a ella.

-Pues no me molestaría-Dice Bankotsu con una sonrisa seductora que hizo suspirar a muchas.

-De acuerdo, la primera pregunta es ¿Tomarías a Kagome como tu mujer? ¿O solo la usarías para encontrar los fragmentos?

-Hmm, como ya dije antes si no fuera por cierto perro huiría con ella, la haría mía-Responde el guerrero sin borrar su sonrisa.

-La segunda es, se nota que eres muy unido a Jakotsu, ¿Si él o ella…? La verdad es muy confuso ¿Qué pasaría si se enamorara de ti? ¿Corresponderías esos sentimientos haciendo incesto entre ustedes? ¿Quién sería el uke y quien el seme?-Yami lee la pregunta y lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Soy hombre con un demonio!-Grita Jakotsu indignado cruzándose de brazos con enojo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no bateo para ese equipo?-Pregunta Bankotsu masajeándose el puente de la nariz-Pero solo por tratarse de semejante belleza la que pregunta responderé-Dice con semblante seductor-Jakotsu es mi único hermano de sangre y lo quiero mucho, es el único en el que confío realmente pero…no podría corresponder a esos sentimientos por lo que ya dije.

-Muy bien, esta pregunta va para los siete, pero por la respuesta de Bankotsu vamos a descartarlo a él, ¿Harían Yaoi entre ustedes?-Dice Aome a punto de reírse-¿O harían una orgia entre ustedes?-Esta vez no pudo resistirse y comenzó a reírse como loca ante las muecas de los guerreros.

Jakotsu era el único que parecía interesado realmente en la pregunta pues se lo veía pensativo.

-Pues…tal vez si Suikotsu…

-¡Ni lo sueñes bastardo!-Grita el aludido mirándolo furibundo.

-Oh vamos, hacerlo una vez no te mataría-Dice Jakotsu con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Prefiero volver a morir que tener una orgia contigo o con cualquier hombre ¿Escuchaste?!-Grita el asesino levantándose de su asiento para señalarlo furibundo.

-Pero eso no fue lo que dijiste la ultima vez-Dice Jakotsu mirando hacia otro lado desilusionado.

Suikotsu se sonrojo furiosamente, Aome, Yami y los otros guerreros, incluido Mukotsu que iba llegando abrieron tanto sus bocas que parecía que tocarían el suelo.

-A-Aquella vez había bebido demasiado, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos-Dice Suikotsu, estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco.

-Aja claro-Dice Jakotsu con sorna-Te recuerdo que solo te tomaste dos botellas de sake, tú no te embriagas tan fácilmente con solo esa cantidad, y no me vengas con que fue el doctor porque sé que eras tú-Lo mira y lo señala con un dedo.

De gota a gota se va llenando la copa, y esta ya se desbordo. Suikotsu casi se le tira encima al pobre Jakotsu, pero unos monigotes de seguridad lo detuvieron justo a tiempo.

-¡Ya verás infeliz! ¡Cuando me libere te hare pedazos!-Grita siendo sacado del escenario por los guardias.

-Es interesante enterarse de que ustedes dos…bah mejor ni digo-Dice Aome con una sonrisa-Siguiente pregunta.

-Si pudieran elegir a una chica de la serie ¿A cuál elegirían?-Yami lee la pregunta.

-Ya sabrás que elegiría a Kagome, pero Kikyo tampoco esta tan mal-Responde Bankotsu con su sonrisa arrogante.

-Yo elegiría a Yura Sakasagami, esa mujer sabe como satisfacer a un hombre-Responde Renkotsu.

-Sí, sí, sí, si-Es lo único que dice Ginkotsu, no se sabe decir si es porque está de acuerdo con su hermano o si es porque es lo único que sabe decir a parte de no.

-Yo me quedaría con la princesa Abi, tiene un no sé qué que me atrae-Responde Kyokotsu.

Jakotsu fue el único que no respondió, ya todo el mundo sabe por qué. Steve se acerco a Aome y le dijo algo al oído, ella asintió y Steve se fue.

-Al parecer Suikotsu elegiría a Kikyo, es una mujer bastante interesante, según él-Dice Aome-Ultima pregunta, ¿Han sido rechazados por alguien? Si es así ¿Por quién?

-Yo puedo decir con seguridad que nunca fui rechazado-Dice Bankotsu orgulloso.

-Yo igual, nunca nadie me rechazo porque antes de que lo hicieran morían a manos de mi espada-Dice Jakotsu con un semblante oscuro que asusto un poco a todos.

Mukotsu, Kyokotsu y Ginkotsu se arrodillaron en una esquina rodeados por un aura depresiva, eso hizo entender que fueron rechazados por tantas mujeres que ya habían perdido la cuenta.

-Yo si fui rechazado una vez por una niña de mi aldea natal-Dice Renkotsu encogiéndose de hombros-Ya después murió y me sentí satisfecho porque así pago romper mi corazón.

-Cielos-Dicen Aome y Yami con una gotita anime resbalando por sus cabezas.

-Eh…bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, gracias por ayudarme hoy Yami y espero tus nuevas preguntas-Dice Aome dándole un abrazo a la chica.

-Claro, hasta luego-Yami va con los de producción para devolverles el micrófono y regresa a su asiento.

La música comienza a sonar mientras los siete guerreros se retiran del escenario.

 **Detrás del escenario.**

¿Qué piensan los siete guerreros de la entrevista?

-Fue algo interesante a decir verdad, conocer el pasado de Renkotsu es algo que no me esperaba-Dice Bankotsu caminando junto a la cámara-Y ahora no solo tengo la foto de una mujer sexy sino también su número telefónico-Saca la fotografía y muestra la parte de atrás donde hay un numero escrito.

…

-Bueno, fue divertido ver a Suikotsu tan enojado ¿Quién iba a decir que tenía una aventura con Jakotsu en secreto?-Dice Renkotsu con una sonrisa de burla, una que no se le quitaría en mucho tiempo.

…

-¡Quítenme la maltita cámara de enfrente o los matare a todos! ¡No me importa volver a la cárcel!-Grita Suikotsu con su apariencia asesina levantando sus garrar furibundo.

…

-Fue algo liberador, decir todo aquello frente a mis hermanos me hizo sentir libre-Dice Jakotsu con ensoñación.

…

Kyokotsu, Mukotsu y Ginkotsu estaban tan deprimidos que no pudieron responder, el programa les pagara una terapia de tres meses para que se recuperen pronto.

…

-Estoy muy feliz por haber recibido tantas preguntas-Dice Aome con una sonrisa-Si quieren que siga viviendo manden más preguntas en los reviews, ya sea incomoda, irrespetuosa e incluso atrevida yo las hare arriesgando mi pellejo-Leva ambas manos a su cuello-Los siguientes en ser entrevistados serán los del equipo Inuyasha, como extra también estará el equipo Seshomaru y Kohaku volverá para librarse de la vergüenza de la última entrevista…o tal vez no-Dice con una sonrisa de burla mezclada con malicia-Koga, Ayame y Kikyo también estarán presentes así que háganles sus preguntas. Nos vemos en la siguiente edición de **Entrevista.**

 **Hasta la siguiente parte…**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado ;)  
**

 **Gracias a Yami, Alex, Saipu y Hikar por participar, espero sus siguientes preguntas n_n.**

 **Keina Barrientos: colocare tus preguntas en el siguiente cap. Saludos ;).**

 **¡ESPERO SUS PREGUNTAS EN LOS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE!**


	4. Capitulo 4 Ultima entrevista

**¡Holiwis! xD...Uff, cuantas preguntas, recibi muchisimas xD. No los entretendre aqui arriba.**

 **Aqui les dejo la parte final de:**

 **Entrevista**

 **Capitulo 4…Última entrevista**

* * *

La música estruendosa resuena por todo el estudio, Aome entra bailando…Dios, ¿Qué hicimos para merecer semejante tortura?

-¡Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo!-Grita con alegría-Bienvenidos sean a la última entrevista a este fabuloso elenco-El público aplaude-Como me di cuenta de que esta entrevista va a ser más larga que las anteriores nos vamos a saltar las presentaciones, el presentador está feliz por poder tomarse unas vacaciones.

El equipo Inuyasha, el equipo Seshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Kikyo y Kohaku ya estaban sentados en sus lugares. Aome se acerco a la caja que estaba rebosante de papeles, un gran montículo sobresalía impidiendo que la tapa cerrara.

-De acuerdo, vamos con las primeras preguntas para mis linduras…uh me salió verso-Dice con una sonrisa sacando un papel haciendo que otros cayeran a la mesa causando un pequeño desastre-Baya, bien veamos, estas preguntas son hechas por Kitana, la primera dice así, Miroku ¿Le tocas el trasero a todas las mujeres?

Sango lo observo esperando su respuesta, el monje por su parte sudaba por la mirada de su esposa.

-Pues…antes…si lo hacía-Responde para luego carraspear-Pero no era mi culpa, era por…

-Por tu mano que estaba maldita aja-Interrumpe Aome-Pero que yo recuerde tu mano maldita era la derecha no la izquierda-Dice cruzándose de brazos, Miroku prefirió quedarse callado ante la mirada amenazante que Sango le mandaba-Ok, Kitana dice que si no has pensado en dejar de ser monje para dedicarte a otro oficio como…¿Ser stripper?-Pregunta resistiendo las ganas de reír.

Miroku estuvo a punto de responder pero una mirada de Sango que le decía "si respondes a eso te mato" lo hizo cerrar la boca nuevamente.

-Bien, la siguiente va para Kikyo, ¿A que saben las almas?

La sacerdotisa rodo los ojos, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-No lo sé, yo no me las como, las absorbo-Responde de manera fría asustando un poco a la presentadora.

-La siguiente pregunta va para Kagome-Dice Aome rápidamente para tratar de calmar el tenso ambiente entre ella y Kikyo-Si Kikyo no hubiera muerto ¿Le habrías dejado el camino libre con Inuyasha?

Kagome se tenso, no sabía que responder a eso, siendo sincera eso fue algo que nunca se planteo.

-Pues…si Inuyasha querría estar con ella pues…en dado caso lo dejaría así-Responde jugando con sus dedos evitando la mirada de Kikyo y de su esposo-Si él es feliz…yo también-Un "awww" se escucha por parte del público mientras Inuyasha le tomaba una mano de manera cariñosa, cosa que nadie se esperaba él pudiera hacer.

-Que tierna-Dice Aome con una sonrisa-Muy bien, la siguiente es para Jaken y Rin-Dice leyendo el papel nuevamente-Primero, señor Jaken ¿Es usted una rana o un sapo? ¿Es pariente de la rana René o Kermit de los muppets?

-¡Que insolente! ¡No soy una rana y tampoco soy un sapo!-Grita el enano agitando su báculo con furia-¡Y tampoco soy pariente de ese sujeto al que ni siquiera conozco!

-De acuerdo sapito, tranquilo-Dice Aome con una sonrisa de burla, Jaken le lanzo las mil maldiciones-Rin ¿Te gusta molestar al señor Jaken? ¿Qué crees tú que sea, una rana o un sapo?

-Es divertido molestar al señor Jaken de vez en cuando-Responde la niña con una sonrisa inocente-Y no lo sé, creo que es un sapo por la cara que tiene.

-¡Que no soy un sapo, niña insolente!-Grita Jaken enojado.

Inuyasha, Rin, Kagome, Miroku, Sango y Shippo reían a carcajadas, y claro está que nuestra adorada presentadora también.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Dice tratando de calmarse-Esta última va para Seshomaru, ¿Qué pretendes con la pequeña Rin? ¿Planeas engordarla y comértela en un tiempo más? ¿O tienes otros planes con ella?, dice que leyó un articulo donde dice que los demonios criaban a sus parejas ¿Cabes en esa descripción?

Seshomaru, con su cara estoica, se quedo mirando a la castaña como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la frente ¿Cómo fue que llego a parar allí?, simplemente se limito a gruñir y llevar una mano a su espada en advertencia, una que fue bien recibida por la castaña que dejo el papel para sacar otro haciendo a mas caer al suelo.

-Estas preguntas las hace Kenia, la primera va para Kagome-Dice haciendo a la miko del futuro tensarse-Kagome ¿Si tuvieras que decir quién es más sexy entre al rabioso de Inuyasha o al guapísimo de sexymaru perdón Sesshomaru cual eliges?

Kagome miro al techo pensando, primero miro a Inuyasha que tenía un tic en una ceja y luego vio a Seshomaru que parecía ignorar todo lo relacionado con él.

-¿Puedo escribirlo en un papel?-Pregunta alzando un dedo con una sonrisa nerviosa, Inuyasha la miro curioso.

-Claro-Responde Aome tomando el papel de las preguntas anteriores que por detrás estaba en blanco y un bolígrafo para luego acercarse a la chica que los tomo y escribió un nombre en el papel y se lo devolvió.

Aome regreso a un lado de la mesa y le pidió a uno de los camarógrafos que se acercara para mostrarle el papel con la respuesta que era "Seshomaru".

-Bien, la siguiente pregunta es para ti Kikyo-Dice la castaña volviendo a su trabajo, incomodar al elenco con las preguntas fuera de lugar de sus fans-¿Por qué querías quedarte con el alma de Kagome siendo que aun así no volverías a la vida?

-Porque su alma originalmente era mía, si la recuperaba no requeriría las almas de otras mujeres para subsistir-Responde la miko.

-Ok, siguiente pregunta, esta también va para ti Kagome-Dice Aome mirando a la chica que recibía un vaso de agua-Se sincera con todos aquí ¿Eres fan Yaoi?-Lee la pregunta ocasionando que la miko del futuro escupiera el agua al chico que se la había llevado disculpándose de inmediato.

-Em…bueno…yo…-Comienza a decir la chica, eso fue suficiente respuesta no solo para la presentadora sino para los demás que la miraron sorprendidos-¡No me miren así! ¡Mi época es una locura! Además de que mis amigas siempre me hacían leer ese tipo de cosas-Dice jugando con sus dedos.

-Muy bien, Kagome ¿Conoces la serie Naruto?-Pregunta Aome llamando la atención de todos nuevamente, la miko asintió en respuesta-Menos mal porque la siguiente pregunta es acerca de ello y dice así, si en la pregunta anterior dijiste si dime cual prefieres ¿NaruSasu, SasuNaru, KakaNaru, KakaSasu o ItaSasu?

La chica parecía pensativa, ya no tenía nada que ocultar al respecto así que ya que.

-Las dos primeras-Responde con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿En serio? También yo, sobre todo cuando cambian a FemNaru o a FemSasu, como chica Naruto puede ser muy inocente y adoro cuando mete a Sasuke en problemas existenciales por eso-Dice Aome con una sonrisa de burla-Ultima pregunta también para ti, si pudieras elegir entre quedarte con Naruto o Sasuke ¿A cuál elegirías?

-Definitivamente Sasuke-Responde la miko con seguridad.

-Bien, ahora demosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra primera invitada de hoy, vuelve de nuevo para hacerles la vida imposible ¡Ven al escenario Alex!-Grita al tiempo que la chica baja corriendo como correcaminos al escenario tomando el micrófono en el proceso.

-¡Hola muchachos! ¡Estaba esperando por esta entrevista desde hace mucho!-Grita Alex con entusiasmo recibiendo el papel donde había escrito las preguntas-Muy bien, Sango si algún día tengo una hija me gustaría ponerle tu nombre no sé, se me hizo muy lindo y me gusta lo que significa, pero yendo a la pregunta ¿Cual es la edad de Kirara?

-Primero que nada, gracias por lo que dijiste hace un momento-Dice la castaña con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por la chica-Y con respecto a la edad de Kirara, sinceramente no tengo idea, cuando la recibí ya pertenecía a mi padre y a mi abuelo antes que él, creo que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia-Responde mirando a la pequeña gatita durmiendo en su regazo.

-Pues…basándonos en el hecho de que perteneció a Midoriko…tiene muchos años de existencia-Dice Aome pensativa-Comienzo a pensar que incluso estuvo con ella desde que era niña.

-Bueno…Koga ¿A quién prefieres, a Kagome, Ayame o a Inuyasha? Y la persona a quien elijas tiene que ser del mismo sexo que tu-Dice Alex con una sonrisa escalofriante.

El lobo se la quedo mirando con las ganas de clavarle sus Goraishi en el cuello.

-De ser así entonces ni si quiera me estás dando opciones-Dice Koga apretando sus puños para controlar su sed de sangre.

-¿Estás diciendo que si te diera más opciones elegirías a alguien de tu mismo sexo?-Pregunta Aome con una sonrisa inquisitiva haciendo que todos miraran al lobo.

-Bueno…yo…-Responde Koga nervioso, Ayame lo miro sorprendida mientras miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza de Koga con alguno de los hombres de la serie.

-¡NOOOO!-Grita la chica de ojos verdes levantándose de su asiento asustando al resto-¡Koga es solo mío! ¡Si alguien lo quiere tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver! ¡No me importa si es hombre o mujer!-Grita histérica, Aome tomo su silbato llamando a los de seguridad que se llevaron a Ayame fuera del escenario para que se calmara.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te admiro-Dice Aome mirando a Alex que sonrió con satisfacción-Has tu siguiente pregunta.

-Kohaku mi lindo y dulce infante…bueno ni tan infante, respóndeme _**obligatoriamente**_ a cuál de todos los personajes masculinos de la serie prefieres como tu pareja y si tuvieras hijos con esta ¿Cual nombre le pondrías o dejarías a tu pareja escoger los nombres él solo?-Pregunta Alex con una sonrisa macabra que hizo a chico temblar.

Sango miraba a su hermano con lastima, al pobre le había tocado la peor parte y lo peor de todo es que no podía ayudarlo.

-Ya oíste es obligatorio así que…-Dice Aome tratando por todos los medios no reírse como foca.

Kohaku estaba en shock, incluso jurarían que el pobre había dejado de respirar…oh Dios, unos paramédicos fueron a atenderlo de inmediato, el chico ni siquiera se movía, tuvieron que llevárselo de allí siendo seguidos por una preocupada Sango.

-Lamento que no pudiera responderte-Dice Aome apenada-Haz la última pregunta.

-De acuerdo-Dice Alex desilusionada-Miroku ¿A quien preferirías para tener sexo? ¿A Kikyo, a Sango, a Inuyasha o a Koga? La persona a quien elijas debe ser del mismo sexo que tú, además de decirme quien sería el seme y quien el uke poniéndote de acuerdo con la persona a quien escogiste claro está-Lee para luego mirar al monje con una sonrisa expectante.

Al ver esa sonrisa Miroku supo que no tenia escapatoria, y como esta vez Sango no estaba no le daría un infarto.

-Primero que nada aclaro que no soy de esos gustos, a mi me fascinan las curvas-Comienza a responder haciendo la figura de curvas femeninas con sus manos-Si fuera del otro lado…elegiría a Inuyasha-Responde haciendo al hanyou escupir el agua que casualmente le habían llevado.

-Y dígannos ¿Quién sería el uke?-Pregunta Aome ansiosa igual que Alex que hasta le brillaban los ojos.

-Pues-Comienza a decir Miroku con una sonrisa brillante.

-¡Ni si quiera te atrevas a decirlo!-Grita Inuyasha mirándolo con amenaza.

-Uuuh, por como lo dices ya habían platicado el tema antes-Dice Alex con sonriendo con suspicacia.

Inuyasha la miro enrojecido hasta las orejas de perro, Kagome y, por raro que parezca, Kikyo lo miraron sorprendidas, aunque a una se le notaba más que a la otra.

-Y por la manera en que reacciono la respuesta es obvia-Dice Aome con un extraño brillo en su mirada-El uke seria Inuyasha-Dice haciendo que varias personas sufrieran hemorragia nasal, Alex incluida.

El hanyou volvió a sentarse hundiéndose en la silla, deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante.

-Bien Alex, gracias por venir-Dice Aome con una sonrisa dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a la que ya consideraba una amiga del alma, la chica, que mantenía su nariz tapada con papel, se despidió y dejando el micrófono se fue a sentar en su lugar-De acuerdo, las siguientes preguntas son hechas por LittleCurly21, la primera va para ti Kagome y dice, de todos los hombres que te acosas ¿No te han dado de darles en sus joyitas?, ya sabes, cuando se ponen idiotas.

-Pues…-Responde Kagome sonriendo molesta con los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido-Si te soy sincera si, en ocasiones sentí la necesidad de callarlos de ciertas formas, como esa por ejemplo.

-Te compadezco-Dice Aome en comprensión-La siguiente va para Rin, dime ¿A quién eliges? ¿A Shippo, a Kohaku o a Sota?, no puede saber ni tu "padre" celoso ni tu "madre" curiosa-Dice señalando de manera discreta a Seshomaru y Kagome.

La niña se puso a pensar en la respuesta, oh dulce inocencia, pidió un papel para anotar el nombre y se lo entrego a la presentadora para luego volver a su puesto.

-Ya me lo esperaba-Dice Aome mostrando el papel a la cámara, el nombre Kohaku sobresalía bastante-La siguiente es para Jaken, eres un masoquista, te hostigan y tu sigues como si nada-Lee con voz lastimera para luego mirar al cara de sapo-En pocas palabras ¿Cómo es que soportas eso?

-Es un gran honor ser el sirviente del amo Seshomaru-Responde Jaken con honradez-Además ya eh pasado tanto tiempo a su lado que ya estoy acostumbrado-Dice haciendo a todos, menos a su amo bonito desde luego, caer estilo anime.

-Cielos-Dice Aome levantándose con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota anime resbalando por su sien-En fin, debido a la falta de tiempo continuaremos con las siguientes preguntas-Toma otro papel de la caja-Demosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra segunda invitada de hoy, ve aquí MichBelen.

El público aplaude al tiempo que una chica youkai lobo de cabello castaño con algunos mechones rubios y ojos verdes bajaba al escenario y tomaba el micrófono.

-Bienvenida Mich-Dice Aome con una sonrisa entregándole el papel-Has tus preguntas nena.

-Oh será un placer-Dice la youkai con una sonrisa maliciosa mostrando uno de sus colmillos-Voy contigo primero Inuyasha, dime ¿Cómo mantienes a las pulgas alejadas de ti?

-Simple, me baño todos los días-Responde Inuyasha con fastidio, no paso mucho para escuchar a Koga riéndose como maniático.

-¿T te bañas todos los días? Si claro, entonces explícame ¿Por qué te eh visto algunas pulgas?-Dice el lobo con burla, al hanyou le salto una vena anime.

-Cierra la boca maldito lobo rabioso-Dice Inuyasha llevando una mano a su espada, como deseaba en ese momento cortarlo en dos.

-O si no ¿Qué? Perro pulgoso-Dice Koga retándolo con la mirada.

-Ya verás-Dice Inuyasha levantándose y sacando su espada para atacar a Koga que la esquivo con facilidad.

Aome suspiro y soplo el silbato para que seguridad atrapara a esos dos antes de que destruyeran el escenario…¡No tenemos presupuesto para arreglarlo!

-Puedes continuar-Dice mirando a Mich con una sonrisa infantil, Kohaku y Sango regresaron al escenario y se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Justo a ti te quería ver-Dice la castaña mirando a Kohaku que palideció ¿Ahora con que loca pregunta le saldrían?-Tranquilo, solo quiero preguntarte si crees que Rin es linda-Dice con una sonrisa mas falsa que…cualquier cosa.

Kohaku suspiro aliviado, por lo menos podría relajarse esta vez.

-Pues…yo…-Dice un tanto nervioso al sentir la mirada del lord del oeste sobre él-S-Si, creo que lo es-Dice mirando hacia otro lado para evitar esa fría y amenazante mirada.

-Bien-Dice Mich al tiempo que un brillo malicioso se instalaba en su mirada-Eh leído varios fics que tratan sobre Rin y tu, en estos hay lemon-Dice sonriendo con malicia, Kohaku volvió a palidecer, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-Dime ¿Te meterías con la protegida de tan apuesto youkai?-Pregunta moviendo su cola y señalando a Seshomaru con corazones en los ojos.

Esta vez sí que no se atrevió a responder eso, sabía que si lo hacía seria una muerte segura a manos del daiyoukai.

-No creo que vaya a responderte eso-Susurra Aome acercándose a su oído-Y con respecto a lo de los chocolates te diré que no va a funcionar, recuerda que tiene un excelente olfato.

-Cierto lo olvide-Susurra Mich chasqueando los dedos-¿Qué hare entonces?

-Descuida aun me queda un poco del gas que use para traerlos aquí-Susurra Aome con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Eres la mejor-Susurra Mich sonriendo de igual manera, Aome le hizo el símbolo de amor y paz-Muy bien, Sexymaru-digo, Seshomaru-sama, esta pregunta va para usted-Dice con una enorme sonrisa-Como una demonio lobo que soy ¿Saldría conmigo? Si dice que no lo secuestrare y puedo hacerlo-Sonríe como lo haría Naraku en sus momentos de maldad.

Seshomaru la miro con ganas de ahorcarla, no rebajaría a responder a algo como eso así que simplemente volteo el rostro cerrando los ojos, a Mich le dio un tic en el ojo mientras que Aome buscaba algo debajo de la mesa, parecía una lata de soda común y corriente, luego se acerco a Mich tranquilamente.

-Bueno Mich, fue un placer tenerte aquí-Dice con una sonrisa extendiendo la lata hacia ella-Aquí tienes algo que ayudara a relajarte-Le entrega la lata guiñándole un ojo, Mich comprendió y agradeciendo con una sonrisa maliciosa regreso a su puesto-Ok, las siguientes preguntas son de Ximena, la primera es para Sango ¿Cómo terminaste casada con Miroku después de tantas veces que te toco donde no debía?

-Pues…hay algunas cosas que pueden tolerarse y más si amas a esa persona de verdad-Responde Sango, otro "awww" colectivo se escucho entre el público.

-La siguiente pregunta va para Inuyasha ¿Cómo es que soportas tantos "abajo" o "siéntate"?

-Lo soporto porque no me queda de otra-Responde el hanyou tomando el collar-No puedo quitarme este maldito collar, aquí que no tengo más opción que aguantarlo-Dice con ligera irritación.

-Pobrecito-Dice Aome con una sonrisa de burla, de no ser por el grandulón de seguridad que permanecía detrás de él la haría pedazos-La última pregunta va para Seshomaru, ¿Se ha considerado tan sexy y tan lindo como lo es?

Seshomaru sonrió ligeramente de manera arrogante, por fin le hacían una pregunta que valía la pena responder.

-Desde luego, nadie es tan sexy como el gran Seshomaru-Dice haciendo enfadar a más de uno, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que sería tan egocéntrico como lo aparentaba?

-Claro-Dice Aome casi babeando para luego carraspear recobrando la cordura-Demosle una calurosa bienvenida a mi penúltima invitada del día de hoy, Hikari ven aquí.

Una hermosa mujer de largo cabello tan negro como la noche con las puntas azules bajo al escenario caminando de una manera muy sensual, tenía un cuerpo envidiable y usaba un vestido de color azul que descaba su figura adornado con unos delicados adornos en negro, sus zapatos de tacón bajo resonaban con cada paso que daba. Todos los hombre del elenco, y quiero decir TODOS se la quedaron mirando embobados, nunca habían visto semejante belleza.

-Aquí tienes-Dice Aome con una sonrisa entregándole su papel al tiempo que un muy baboso Steve le entregaba el micrófono.

-No tienen idea de lo mucho que espere por esto-Dice con una voz tan sensual como ella misma sonriendo con malicia recordando todas y cada una de las preguntas que tenía para ellos-Primero que nada Seshomaru no puedo evitar mencionar que al igual que Bankotsu eres hermoso y violable-Dice guiñándole un ojo, sino fuera porque es uno de los seres con mas frialdad y autocontrol que existe en el universo habría caído rendido a los pies de esa mujer-También me siento muy orgullosa de ver que tu si demuestras ser un poderoso youkai ... _no como otros que conozco-_ Susurra eso ultimo moviendo levemente su cabeza para después lanzarle una carta donde tenía una foto suya y una nota dentro de ésta que el Daiyoukai atrapo al vuelo.

Los demás hombres lo miraron con envidia, suertudo.

-Bueno, eh aquí mi primera pregunta, Sesshomaru ¿Tu odias a Inuyasha por ser un hanyou o porque tu padre se enamoro de la madre de Inuyasha dejándote a ti y a tu madre Irasue?-Pregunta mirando al Daiyoukai.

-Es por ambas razones-Responde Seshomaru manteniendo su frialdad, una que estaba por derretirse-Mi padre dejo a mi madre por una humana y murió por ella y su hijo-Dice mirando a Inuyasha con odio, mirada que fue devuelta.

-Inuyasha ¿Si Sesshomaru no intentara matarte te llevarías bien con él? Por cierto, amo tus orejas-Comenta guiñándole un ojo a lo que el hanyou solo atino a ponerse rojo como un tomate, por supuesto que eso hizo enojar a ciertas sacerdotisas.

-P-Pues ¿Talves?-Contesta bastante nervioso.

-¿Miroku por qué eres tan mujeriego? suponiendo que eres un monje se espera totalmente lo contrario a lo que tú haces-Dice Pregunta Hikari mirando al monje con una ceja alzada.

-Pues vera señorita, yo ya no soy un mujeriego por mi adorada Sango-Responde con una sonrisa nerviosa sintiendo la mirada de su esposa-Pero antes lo era por dos motivos, el primero es que debido a mi maldición necesitaba tener una gran descendencia.

-¿Y eso acompaña lo pervertido?-Pregunta Aome mirándolo con suspicacia.

-Eh…bueno no-Responde el monje rascándose una mejilla-Lo segundo es que, bueno…

-Así fue como te criaron-Termina Sango mirándolo con un toque de reproche.

-Así es-Dice Miroku asintiendo.

-Sango dime, ¿Permitirías que Komori sea igual a Miroku? O mejor dicho ¿Dejarías que herede las mañas del monje?-Pregunta Hikari mirándola de manera inquisitiva.

-Desde luego que no-Dice Sango cruzándose de brazos molesta-No permitiría que hijo fuera igual que su padre, a las mujeres hay que tratarlas con respeto, no de una manera tan desvergonzada.

-Ella tiene razón-Dice Aome mirando a Miroku que comenzó a reír nervioso.

-Esta será mi última pregunta…por ahora-Dice Hikari volviendo a sonreír con fría malicia-Inuyasha si tuvieras una hija y esta es acosada por el hijo de Miroku ¿Qué harías?

-No me importa que sea el hijo de Miroku, lo mandaría a volar-Responde Inuyasha haciendo sonreír a Kagome, sin dudas seria un padre muy celoso.

-Bien Hikari, fue un placer tenerte aquí-Dice Aome dándole un abrazo a la chica.

-El placer fue todo mío-Dice la pelinegra mirando a Seshomaru para guiñarle un ojo y luego regresar a sentarse en su lugar.

-Y ahora las últimas preguntas de dos chicas que no están aquí-Dice Aome tomando ambos papeles-Primero vamos con Saipu, Kikyo ¿Alguna vez tuviste sexo con Inuyasha?

Y pensar que ya se estaban sintiendo a gusto al ver que hacían preguntas normales…al diablo.

-Para nada-Responde Kikyo sin más, no iba a dar explicaciones.

-De acueeerdo-Dice Aome no tan sorprendida por la respuesta-Esta no la hare, no quiero morir-Dice leyendo la siguiente pregunta-Seshomaru ¿Quisieras ser mi hermano mayor? Soy igual a ti…la verdad es que son idénticos, creo que hasta podrían ser gemelos-Dice mirando al Daiyoukai-¿Estás seguro de que no tienes una hermana perdida?

-Es probable-Responde Seshomaru permaneciendo estoico guardando la fotografía que Hikari le dio.

-Interesante, en fin, la ultima dice así, Inuyasha ¿Porque eres tan idiota?-Dice Aome aguantándose la risa.

-Yo te respondo gustoso-Dice Koga sonriendo con burla-Es tan idiota porque su cerebro es del tamaño de un maní.

-Por lo menos yo tengo un cerebro porque en tu caso tienes la cabeza totalmente vacía-Se la devuelva hanyou ganando la contienda sonriendo triunfante.

-Antes de que comiencen a pelear leeré las preguntas de Monikako-Dice Aome evitando la destrucción de su escenario…otra vez-La primera es, Sango, en la serie tu madre no salió ¿Cómo se llamaba y por qué no apareció?

-Mi madre, Shio, nunca hizo aparición porque ella murió poco después de que Kohaku naciera-Responde abrazando a su hermano con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Shippo ¿Ves a Inuyasha y a Kagome como tus padres adoptivos?

-A Kagome siempre la vi como tal, y aunque Inuyasha me molesta todo el tiempo y es un tonto también lo considero así-Responde el kitsune recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Inuyasha.

-Siguiente pregunta, Esta una pregunta que todos nos hemos hecho ¿En qué momento te diste cuenta de que te habías enamorado de Kagome y habías olvidado a Kikyo?, explícate amigo-Dice Aome mirándolo expectante igual que el resto.

-Pues yo…no sabría decirlo-Responde Inuyasha pensativo-Simplemente…paso y ya.

-Vaya " _Que respuesta tan…vaga y simple_ "-Piensa Aome volviendo al papel-Ultima pregunta…y va para mí-Dice con una sonrisa un tanto extrañada-Presentadora, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de hacer esta entrevista?-Lee para luego dejar el papel en la mesa junto a los demás-La idea surgió cuando leí un fic, no recuerdo de quien, que era una entrevista a los personajes de One Piece, allí pensé ¿Por qué no hacer una entrevista a los personajes de Inuyasha con las preguntas de sus alocados fans?, y voila, así nació este hermoso fic-Dice con una sonrisa soñadora recibiendo miradas de odio de parte del elenco entero-En fin, que venga aquí nuestra última invitada, ya estuvo aquí con Alex, acércate Yami.

La chica bajo prácticamente corriendo al escenario, casi tropieza con los cables de las cámaras. Aome tomo el papel de la chica y se lo entrego.

-Hola chicos, mi primera pregunta va para ti Kagome, apareces en múltiples fics con parejas como son tu y Bankotsu " _suertuda_ ", tu y Sesshomaru " _doblemente suertuda_ " y obviamente con Inuyasha ¿Qué opinas de eso y a quien elegirías? Inuyasha no cuenta-Dice al tiempo que Kagome enrojecía hasta las orejas.

-¿A qué viene eso?-Pregunta Inuyasha mirándola molesto.

-Digamos que solo te tolero y me encantaría hacer tu vida cuadritos-Responde Yami al tiempo que se le alargaban las pupilas dejando asustado a todo mundo.

-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunta Aome sorprendida.

-Me moleste y mientras lo esté, _o quiera hacer una maldad_ , mis ojos estarán así-Responde señalándose los ojos.

-Parecen los de un lince-Dice Aome con una gota anime bajando por su cabeza-Como sea, Kagome responde.

-Bueno yo…pienso que la imaginación de las personas es muy grande-Dice Kagome una tanto nerviosa-Y con respecto a quien elegiría pues…Bankotsu-Dice tosiendo el nombre.

-Muy bien, Kohaku, entiendo que trabajabas para Naraku porque estabas controlado ¿Qué hiciste después que el bastardo murió?-Pregunta causando que todos la miraran-¿Qué?-Pregunta sin comprender sus miradas-Ah y esa pregunta también va para Koga.

-Bueno, después de que Naraku murió comencé a trabajar como exterminador nuevamente-Responde Kohaku-Me gusta ayudar a la gente.

-En mi caso volví a las montañas para encargarme nuevamente de mi tribu-Responde Koga.

-Y para cumplir su promesa de casarse conmigo desde luego-Dice Ayame más feliz que un niño en dulcería ¿Cuándo fue que regreso?

-" _Que siga soñando_ "-Piensa Aome sintiendo lastima por la pobre chica.

-Un momento, yo soy el protagonista de la serie ¿Porque me desprecias?-Pregunta Inuyasha confundido por la actitud de la chica hacia él.

-Porque me di cuenta que solo eras un oportunista y en serio no quieres que responda con mas sinceridad esa pregunta-Responde Yami dejándolo helado-Koga, si Kagome lo hubiera permitido ¿Hubieras escapado con ella?-Pregunta mirando al lobo.

-Eso es algo obvio-Responde Koga sonriendo con arrogancia-Por supuesto que habría huido con ella muy lejos, lo suficiente para que cierto perro no nos encontrara jamás.

-Mi última pregunta, Kagome, en varios fics te conviertes en youkai la mayoría de ellos estas casada con Sesshomaru la pregunta es ¿Si te gustaría la idea? Si soy sincera a mi me encantaría convertirme en uno-Dice Yami ilusionada con la idea.

-Sería algo interesante a decir verdad-Responde Kagome con un dedo en la barbilla-Así que supongo que si me agrada la idea.

-Y eso es todo, gracias por venir Yami, fue un gusto tenerte aquí-Dice Aome dándole unas palmadas en el hombro con una sonrisa.

Yami le dio una última mirada de desprecio a Inuyasha y regreso a su asiento.

-Y eso fue todo damas y caballeros, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta entrevista, nos vemos-Dice Aome al tiempo que el público estallaba en vítores y aplausos mientras la música volvía a sonar…gracias a Dios la presentadora no volvió a bailar.

 **Detrás del escenario**

¿Qué piensan nuestros chicos?

…

-Fue toda una experiencia-Comenta Kagome caminando a un lado de Inuyasha quien estaba cabizbajo por la depresión-Vamos Inuyasha no te pongas así, aun hay muchas fans que te quieren-Dice con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo y saca una caja con chocolates-Mira Aome te los mando-Dice dándole la caja que él recibió un poco más animado.

-Al menos ella si me aprecia-Dice el hanyou llorando en cascada.

Esta noche es luna nueva, no sentirá el olor extraño que sale de los chocolates…muajaja.

…

-Fue algo muy entretenido en muchos sentidos-Dice Sango cargando a Komori que lloraba por atención.

-Opino lo mismo-Dice Miroku cargando a las gemelas que comenzaron a jugar con su cara.

…

Seshomaru se negó rotundamente a decir algún comentario amenazando de muerte al que se atreviera a molestarlo, se metió a la sala de descanso y cuando Rin y Jaken fueron a buscarlo no encontraron más que un extraño contenedor en el suelo con una nota que decía _Prometo que lo devolveré vivo, MichBelen._

Koga y Ayame se fueron antes de que pudiésemos preguntarles algo y Kohaku se fue con su hermana para evitar cualquier pregunta.

Kikyo se marcho sin hacer comentarios.

...

-Si disfrutaron esta entrevista tanto como yo espero que me lo digan, el próximo elenco que entrevistare será al de One Piece y al igual que esta entrevista las preguntas serán hechas por los fans-Dice Aome sonriendo con un toque de malicia-Muchas de las preguntas no pude hacerlas porque eran demasiadas, así que me disculpo si quedo alguna desilusión con respecto a ellas, es posible que para compensarlo haga una segunda parte pero aun no es seguro así que…no se ilusionen demasiado-Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa-En fin, eso fue todo y nos veremos en otra ocasión.

 **El fin…**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, como ya dije cuando tenga tiempo hare una entrevista a algunos personajes de interés de One Piece, aun no lo hare porque estare ocupada con el trabajo y otros proyectos que estan anotados en mi perfil :).  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS SENSUALES REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE!**


End file.
